My Name is Yukio
by Dominic Stratford
Summary: "Ah iya, itu kakakku. Namanya Kasamatsu Yukio. Ia lebih tua dua tahun darimu," "Dan ia... Sedikit berbeda dari yang lain. Ia memiliki keterbelakangan mental." / Kisah hidup Kise Ryota setelah pindah ke Jepang. Ia lalu bertemu dengan tetangganya, Kasamatsu Yukio / Warning inside.
1. He's Different

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: AU, highly OOC, bad language, ejaan tidak sesuai dengan EYD, adanya OC

* * *

.

"Ryota! Sudah cukup dengan semua ini! Menjadi ketua geng berandalan itu tidak baik untukmu."

"Tidak, Dad, dengarkan aku,"

"Tidak, kau yang dengarkan aku. Kau akan kupindahkan secara sepihak."

"T-tunggu,"

"Kau akan kupindahkan ke Jepang. Tidak ada kartu kredit, tidak ada mobil, tidak ada aprtemen. Aku akan menyewakan flat untukmu," kata ayahnya. "Berkemaslah. Tiga hari lagi kau sudah harus berangkat."

"What the- "

* * *

**My name is Yukio**

**Chapter 1 He's Different**

By: **Dominic Stratford**

Happy reading minna-sama!

* * *

"Jalan Kiseki nomor 62. Eh? Apakah benar ini adalah flat yang akan kutinggali?"

Kise memandangi bangunan itu secara keseluruhan. Bangunan itu memang besar untuk ukuran flat, tetapi terkesan kusam karena warnanya yang monoton; putih tulang dan coklat muda, ditambah banyaknya cat yang mengelupas di dindingnya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, lalu mengetuk pintu di depannya,

"Aa, permisi," pintu itu terbuka. Menampakkan pria yang mungkin lebih tua beberapa tahun saja darinya. Ia memiliki kulit tan dengan rambut yang berwarna gelap dan berkacamata.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" suaranya tenang dan rendah.

"Uh, namaku Kise Ryota. Umm...a-ano-"

"Ah, Kise-san. Ibumu telah menelponku semalam dan ia telah menyewa flat disini untukmu. Kau berasal dari London, kan? Apa aku benar?"

"Ah, iya."

"Ini kunci flatmu. Ayahmu sudah membayar uang sewanya selama tiga bulan kedepan. Flatmu ada di lantai tiga. Dengan pintu berwarna hijau tua. Oh iya, namaku Hyuuga Junpei, salam kenal." Kise membalas perkataannya dengan sopan sebelum mengambil kunci di tangannya itu. "Terima kasih, Hyuuga-san."

Sebenarnya bicara dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang sudah biasa baginya, ditambah ia kadang suka berbicara menggunakan bahasa itu bersama ibunya. Maklum, ibunya adalah keturunan Jepang asli. Meskipun begitu, ia masih belum bisa membaca huruf kanji. Maka dari itu kemarin sebelum berangkat ke bandara, ia menyempatkan diri untuk ke toko buku. Mencari buku panduan membaca dan menulis huruf kanji dengan benar. Mungkin itu akan dipelajarinya nanti malam. Tapi yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah istirahat. Perjalanan dari London ke Tokyo, lalu menaiki kereta untuk dapat mencapai Nara, membuatnya menghabiskan semua tenaga yang ia punya.

Ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Apakah sebegitu buruknya kelakuan yang sudah ia perbuat selama ia menjabat sebagai ketua geng? Menurutnya tidak juga. Hanya pernah mengambil dompet berisi sejumlah uang dan kartu kredit, kamera DSLR para wisatawan, dan juga telah mematahkan tangan orang-orang yang sudah berani melawannya. Ia pun bingung mengapa teman-temannya bisa mengangkat dirinya sebagai ketua geng mereka. Lagipula mengapa orang tuanya harus membuat keputusan setega ini. Prestasinya di kampus juga cukup memuaskan. Dirinya selalu terhindar dari huruf 'C' di lembar tugasnya karena otaknya yang cemerlang. Kurang apa lagi? Haah... Sudahlah. Memikirkan itu semua membuatnya bertambah pusing saja.

Ia menderapkan langkahnya di anak tangga yang terakhir. Sungguh, menaiki anak tangga agar sampai di lantai teratas dari bangunan ini sambil membawa dua koper dan satu ransel adalah hal yang merepotkan. Terkutuklah orang yang tidak mempunyai ide untuk membuat semacam eskalator atau semacamnya disini. Setelah sampai di lantai tiga, kini di depannya terdapat koridor. Ia memasuki koridor itu. Lalu ia mendengar langkah orang yang terburu-buru di belakangnya.

"Ow!" pekiknya. Ia terjatuh dikarenakan seseorang telah menabraknya dari belakang.

"Eh? Sumimasen, Gaijin-san!" orang itu tidak membantunya berdiri. Lelaki itu terus saja berlari sambil membawa kantung belanjaan berwarna coklat, melewati Kise yang masih belum bangun dari posisinya yang terjatuh. Lalu sosoknya menghilang setelah ia masuk ke balik pintu yang tepat berhadapan dengan flatnya.

"Aah, aku kira orang Jepang itu ramah-ssu," katanya setelah berhasil berdiri lagi. Kise masuk ke dalam flat barunya setelah memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya.

Ia menghela nafas berat. "_This is it. New home_. Mari kita lihat, tidak ada pendingin ruangan, TV tabung berukuran 20 inch, dan tidak ada microwave. Bagus," katanya sarkastik. Ia lalu memasuki pintu berwarna coklat tua yang tak jauh darinya. "Oh, lihatlah. Bagaimana bisa aku berelaksasi jika tidak ada bath-up di kamar mandi ini. Hidup baruku akan menarik sepertinya."

Kise merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar, ia mengambilnya. Di layar berukuran 4 inch itu tertera tulisan 'Mom calling...', ia menekan tombol answer yang ada di pojok kiri bawah layar sentuh itu.

"Mom?"

"Ryotacchi! Bagaimana, kau sudah sampai di Nara, kan?"

"Sudah,"

"Bagaimana Jepang? Negara yang menyenangkan bukan?" kata ibunya dengan nada yang bersemangat. Bisa ia pastikan ibunya disana sedang menyengir lebar.

"Ya. Sangat menyenangkan." Ia menekankan dua kata terakhir.

Ibunya yang merasakan adanya perubahan pada nada bicara Kise langsung bertanya, "Eh? Ada apa?"

"...Tidak ada apa-apa, Mom. Sudah dulu ya, aku ingin istirahat. Bye."

Ia mematikan ponselnya dan menaruhnya kembali di saku celana. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. "What a miserable life!" keluhnya sebelum sedetik kemudian ia tertidur disitu.

.

* * *

.

"...Engh," Kise terbangun dari tidur indahnya karena sedikit terganggu akan bunyi ketukan di pintunya yang enggan berhenti dari lima menit yang lalu.

"Noisy neighbor," keluhnya sambil melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 22:45. Demi neptunus, siapa yang berani mengganggunya malam-malam begini. Ia berjalan menuju pintu, berniat meneriaki tamu tak diundang itu dengan sumpah serapah.

"Gaah, beraninya kau me-... Eh?" Kise heran. Di hadapannya kini ada lelaki yang mungkin seumuran dengannya, hanya lebih pendek darinya saja. Ia melihat Kise dengan mata biru besarnya yang polos. Ia memakai piyama berbahan satin berwarna coklat tua dan memakai sandal yang berbentuk kepala kelinci. Ia juga membawa keju cheddar dalam bentuk lembaran di tangan kanannya, dan segelas susu rasa strawberry yang hampir habis.

'_Eh? Sepertinya orang ini yang tadi siang menabrakku. Ada apa dengan orang ini? Mengapa ia berpakaian seperti ini?_' Kise tak habis pikir.

Lelaki itu membuka mulutnya, seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ucapannya terpotong dengan suara perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu flat yang berseberangan dengannya.

"Yukio-niisan! Kau dima- Eh? Kau baru ya disini?" tanyanya sambil melihat Kise.

Kise mengangguk sebelum perempuan itu bertanya lagi, "Mau mampir sebentar?"

"Apa tidak merepotkan? Ini kan sudah malam."

"Ahaha, tak apa. Mari," katanya sambil tertawa pelan.

Kise memasuki flat yang berseberangan dengan miliknya itu sambil mendengarkan ocehan perempuan di sampingnya. Ia memiliki alis yang cukup tebal, dengan mata berwarna biru, dan rambut hitam panjangnya dikuncir. Ia kelihatan mirip dengan lelaki tadi, pikir Kise.

Sedangkan lelaki tadi mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Terdengar ia seperti menyanyikan lagu berbahasa Jepang dengan suaranya yang serak dan pelan. Kise merasa ada yang aneh dengan lelaki ini, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjabarkannya.

Perempuan itu mengenalkan dirinya dan meminta maaf kalau flatnya berantakan, dan Kise mengatakan kalau ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Namanya Kasamatsu Yoshiki, ia baru berumur 18 tahun, berbeda lima tahun dengan Kise. Ia lalu mempersilakan Kise duduk di sofa.

"Ah iya, itu kakakku. Namanya Kasamatsu Yukio. Ia lebih tua dua tahun darimu," Kise menaikkan alisnya. Ia kira Kasamatsu yang satu itu seumuran dengannya. Yoshiki menarik nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan lagi perkataannya, "Dan ia... Sedikit berbeda dari yang lain. Ia memiliki keterbelakangan mental."

Yoshiki menatap Yukio sejenak sebelum menundukkan kembali kepalanya. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menonton acara TV di hadapannya sambil meloncat-loncat. Ia juga sedang menghabiskan keju yang dipegangnya.

"Umm, aku minta maaf soal itu." Kise merasa bersalah, entah kenapa. Pantas saja ia sedikit terkesan aneh untuk pria yang hampir seumuran dengannya.

"Tak apa," kata Yoshiki sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, sudah malam. Aku kembali dulu ya. Selamat malam, Kasamatsu-san," pamit Kise sambil beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki.

"Iya, kalau ada waktu sempatkan mampir ke flat kami, ya!" seru Yoshiki sambil mengantar Kise keluar dari flatnya.

"Tentu saja." Kise mengangguk sebelum keluar dari flat itu.

**_-To be continued-_**

A/N: Huaaa! Saya minta maaf buat penggemarnya Kasamatsu disini! *sujud sujud*. Saya sama sekali nggak bermaksud ngejelek-jelekin Kasamatsu kok, orang saya juga cinta dia. Intinya, saya pingin buat fanfic multichapter pertama saya dengan genre macam ini. Jadi jangan siksa aku-ssu *dibakar reader*. Maafkan saya kalau ada yang kurang suka dengan jalan ceritanya. Dan itu juga saya munculkan OC, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Dia jadi adiknya Kasamatsu disitu. Dan saya nggak bakal bikin fanfic ini jadi KisexOC kok. Saya juga mau minta maaf dengan penggemarnya Kise, dia jadi OOC disini. Saya bikin Kise disini jadi lebih dewasa, nggak _childish_ kaya di anime ataupun di komik. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf *bow*.

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang mau mampir ke fanfic ini. Saya ucapkan juga terima kasih untuk sahabat saya, **WolfieTalia**, terima kasih untuk membantuku, sobat *nepuk-nepuk pundaknya*

YOSH! Saya tunggu review, saran, maupun kritik anda semua! XD


	2. Getting Closer

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
Warning: AU, highly OOC, typos, OC

* * *

Tidak pernah ia tidur sepulas itu. Meskipun semalam ia hanya tidur di sofa dan tidak memakai pendingin ruangan— karena memang tidak ada. Mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah pada hari itu membuat kualitas tidurnya meningkat. Ia juga tak bermimpi apapun semalam. Tidur yang sangat sempurna, bukan?

Pagi ini ia mengawali harinya dengan membongkar kopernya dan menaruh semua yang ia bawa di flat ini. Hmm, ia sudah menaruh semua pakaiannya di lemari, laptop di meja belajar, sepatu sports di samping lemari, sedangkan bola basket ia lemparkan ke sembarang tempat. Toh benda bulat itu akan gampang ditemukan, apalagi dengan warnanya yang mencolok seperti itu. Terakhir, ia menaruh kopernya di bawah tempat tidur. Ia menghela nafasnya sejenak, merasa puas dengan pekerjaannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit.

"Oh God... Apakah negara di Asia selalu seperti ini? Pagi-pagi begini sudah panas," ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Mandi sajalah."

Dengan begitu ia melepas semua pakaian yang ia kenakan dan menggantinya dengan lilitan handuk di sekitar pinggangnya, menutupi bagian tubuhnya sampai lutut. Membuat kulit putihnya terekspos dengan jelas. Setelah itu ia memasuki kamar mandi. Ia merasakan dinginnya tetesan air yang keluar dari shower setelah menarik tuasnya ke atas. "Haah... Heaven," gumamnya saat menikmati air yang turun dari ujung poninya, lalu melewati lekukan pipinya sebelum beberapa tetesan itu jatuh dari dagunya.

* * *

"Yukio-niisan, ayo cepat bersiaplah, kita akan pergi ke taman. Kau mau ikut kan?"

"Apakah aku akan mendapat keju lagi?"

"Ya, kau bisa membeli keju di minimarket terdekat setelah itu," Yoshiki tersenyum.

Mata Yukio langsung berbinar. "Aku mau keju, aku mau keju! Yeaay!" Yukio berlari ke kamar untuk mengganti bajunya. Yoshiki mengikutinya, memastikan kakaknya dapat memakai baju dengan benar. Walaupun ia tahu kakaknya tidak dapat melakukan hal itu sendirian. Terakhir kali ia membiarkan Yukio mengganti bajunya sendiri, yang terjadi malahan Yukio memakai kaos kaki di kedua telinganya, dasi yang melilit pinggangnya, dan pakaian dalam berada di puncak kepalanya. Sejak saat itu Yoshiki tidak akan membiarkan Yukio mengganti bajunya sendiri.

Yoshiki memakaikan Yukio kaos berwarna prussian blue dan cardigan berwarna abu-abu. Ia juga membantu Yukio memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam, kaos kaki berwarna putih, dan sneakers berwarna hitam. Susah sekali memang jika ia harus mengurus Yukio seorang diri. Tetapi tinggal bersama Yukio selama dua tahun tanpa bantuan siapapun mau tak mau membuat dirinya terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Yosh! A-aku... Aku sudah siap, Yoshi-chan!" teriaknya bersemangat. Ia mengepalkan tangannya di udara.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan bersiap juga. Nii-san bisa menonton TV dulu kalau kau mau," kata Yoshiki sambil mendorong punggung Yukio keluar dari kamar agar ia mendapatkan sedikit privasi untuk berganti pakaian.

Sepertinya Yukio tidak mendengarkan saran Yoshiki tadi. Ia lebih memilih pergi ke arah ruang makan, dimana terdapat lemari es di salah satu sudut ruangan. Ia mengambil satu keju mozarella dalam kemasan. Ia membuka bungkusnya, dan meninggalkan bungkus itu dalam lemari es lalu memakannya.

Ia melintasi ruang tengah sebelum berbaring di sofa sambil memakan keju itu. Sesekali ia memainkan keju itu diantara jari-jari tangannya sebelum memasukkannya dalam mulut. Kurang dari lima menit, keju di tangannya pun habis. Ia pun mencuci tangannya di kamar mandi. Tentu saja Yoshiki yang mengajarkan hal itu kepada Yukio. Setelah selesai mencuci tangannya, ia pun duduk lagi di ruang tengah

Tak lama kemudian Yoshiki keluar kamar. Ia telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan dress selutut berwarna peach, dan sepatu pantofel berwarna putih. Ia juga menggerai rambutnya. "Ayo, Yukio-niisan, kita berangkat." Yoshiki berjalan keluar, Yukio mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Yoshi-chan, apakah disana ada kupu-kupu?"

"Tentu saja ada, Yukio-niisan."

"Uwaa, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin ke sana! Ayo cepatlah, Yoshi-chan!" Yukio terlalu bersemangat sepertinya. Ia menarik-narik tangan Yoshiki yang sedang mengunci pintu flat, membuatnya sedikit kesusahan memutar kuncinya.

"Um, selamat pagi, Kasamatsu-san," sapa Kise pada dua bersaudara itu. Ia kebetulan juga sedang ingin keluar, sekedar berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar di pagi hari.

"Pagi, Gaijin-chan!" Yukio mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Ia juga tersenyum lebar, membuat deretan giginya terlihat jelas.

"Pagi, Kise-san. Nii-san, jangan bersikap tidak sopan. Namanya Kise Ryota, jadi jangan memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu."

"Uh... Ka-kalau begitu, selamat pagi, Ryota-chan!" Kise tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Yukio.

"Kau ingin kemana Kise-san?"

"Umm, hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja. Kau?"

"Aku ingin mengajak Yukio-niisan pergi ke taman. Sudah lama kami tak kesana."

"Err, boleh aku ikut?"

"Boleh. Kami malah senang. Iya kan, Yukio-niisan?"

"..."

"Yukio-niisan?"

"Yoshi-chan, mengapa rambut dan mata Ryota-chan berwarna seperti keju? Mengapa aku dan Yoshi-chan tidak seperti itu?"

* * *

**My Name is Yukio**

**Chapter 2 — Getting Closer**

By: **Dominic Stratford**

Happy reading minna-sama!

* * *

"Ah, jadi begitu?" Yoshiki mengangguk setelah mendengar pertanyaan retoris Kise barusan.

Selama perjalanan menuju taman dengan berjalan kaki, Yoshiki menceritakan banyak hal kepada Kise untuk memecah kesunyian. Seperti mengapa mereka hanya tinggal berdua, bagaimana orang-orang akan mengerutkan alis mereka jika melihat sikap Yukio yang aneh, apa penyebab Yukio marah, dan juga apa yang Yukio sukai dan apa yang tidak.

Kalau Kise pikir-pikir, ia merasa kasihan pada mereka berdua. Orang tua mereka bercerai lima tahun yang lalu. Mereka berdua memilih tinggal bersama ibunya. Tapi nasib baik tak memihak kepada mereka, tiga tahun setelah perceraian itu, ibu mereka meninggal karena penyakit jantung koroner yang dideritanya. Sedangkan ayah mereka tak mau ambil repot. Jangankan bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus mereka, mendatangi acara pemakaman mantan istrinya saja tidak. Dan pada akhirnya Yoshiki memilih untuk bekerja part-time agar dapat membiayai sekolahnya dan menunjang kebutuhan kakaknya.

"Lalu-"

"Yoshi-chan," ucapan Yoshiki terpotong oleh Yukio.

"Ada apa, Yukio-niisan?"

"Aku mau es krim," Yukio melayangkan pandangannya pada kedai es krim di seberang jalan. Yoshiki ragu, ia lalu menatap Kise.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa, Kasamatsu-san. Aku punya banyak waktu luang. Jadi aku bisa menemani kalian," kata Kise seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Yoshiki. Yoshiki mengangguk.

Mereka pun menyeberangi jalan melalui zebra cross. Saat itu Kise merasa tangannya dipegang— lebih tepatnya dicengkeram oleh Yukio. Kise menganggap itu adalah hal yang biasa, mengingat Yukio yang sedikit 'berbeda' dari dirinya.

Saat memasuki kedai itu, salah satu pegawai kedai menyapa mereka. "Ohayo gozaimasu! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya saat mereka bertiga telah menduduki kursi yang tersedia disitu. Pegawai itu memiliki rambut spike berwarna coklat. Di dadanya terdapat name tag bertuliskan 'Koganei'.

"Kau mau es krim rasa apa, Nii-san?"

"Apakah ada rasa keju?" Yukio menatap Yoshiki dengan penuh harap. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Yoshiki terkikik.

"Sayangnya tidak ada, Nii-san," Yukio mengembungkan pipinya, merasa tidak puas akan jawaban Yoshiki. "Begini saja, aku yang akan memilihkan rasa es krimnya untukmu. Kau mau?" Yukio mengangguk.

"Baiklah, satu es krim rasa cotton candy, dan satu es krim rasa vanilla. Ah, kalau Kise-san?"

"Hmm, kalau aku rasa taro saja."

"Baiklah," kata pegawai itu sambil mencatat semua pesanan mereka di selembar kertas. "Silakan menunggu. Terima kasih!" setelah membungkukkan badannya ia pun pergi. Kini kesunyian yang canggung tertinggal diantara mereka. Hanya terdengar suara ketukan di meja yang berasal dari tangan Yukio. Sesekali Yukio menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa Kasamatsu-san selalu meminta keju?" tanya Kise pada Yoshiki, memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Kise sedikit melirik Yukio yang sekarang sedang memainkan kancing yang terdapat di cardigannya.

"Uh, ia...tergila-gila dengan rasa keju. Katanya, keju itu lembut. Gurih, dan sedikit asin. Tidak seperti coklat yang terlalu manis dan terkadang memberikan rasa pahit. Maka dari itu di lemari es kami selalu ada setumpukan keju di dalamnya. Setiap harinya Yukio-niisan bisa memakan tiga keju cheddar, dan satu keju mozarella." Mendengar penjelasan panjang Yoshiki, mulut Kise membentuk huruf 'O' sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Pantas saja sedari tadi ia terus melihati mata dan rambut Kise yang memiliki warna senada seperti keju. Ia tadi juga sempat mencengkram kerah kemeja Kise hanya untuk menariknya lebih dekat ke arahnya lalu menciumi rambut Kise, memastikan apakah rambut Kise mempunyai aroma yang sama dengan keju atau tidak.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya merona. Lihat saja, kini sudah ada semburat merah di pipinya. Masalahnya, ia baru pertama kali diperlakukan seperti itu dengan sesama pria. Dan saat itu ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya terdiam saja. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, Kise bisa mencium aroma shampo mint dan raspberry dari rambut Yukio. Sampai akhirnya Yoshiki menarik Yukio menjauh dari Kise yang masih terdiam gugup.

"...-san,"

"Kise-san,"

"Eh- ah, iya?" Kise tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Bisakah kau menjaga Yukio-niisan? Sebentar saja. Aku ingin ke toilet."

"Oh, iya. Tentu saja."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali." Yoshiki berlari kecil ke tempat dengan pintu yang bertuliskan huruf kanji yang menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah toilet.

Sesaat setelah Yoshiki pergi, pesanan mereka pun datang. "Maaf telah lama menunggu! Ini pesanan kalian." Pegawai yang bernama Koganei itu menghampiri mereka sambil membawa nampan. Di atasnya terdapat tiga mangkuk es krim dan tiga gelas berukuran kecil berisi air putih. Setelah semua pesanan di taruh di meja, Koganei mengatakan "Selamat menikmati!" lalu pergi.

Yukio melihati es krimnya yang berwarna merah muda itu dengan mata berbinar. Ia lalu mengangkat mangkuknya dan menjilati permukaan es krimnya.

"Uh, Ka-kasamatsu-san, bukan begitu cara memakannya." Kise menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, merasa canggung dengan situasi seperti ini. Mendengar Kise berkata begitu, Yukio sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menaruh kembali mangkuknya di meja.

"Ah, be-begini, kau-"

"Aaa..." Yukio membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Eh?" Kise mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia bingung. Apakah ini semacam bahasa tubuh?

Yukio yang melihat Kise tidak bereaksi, ia lalu menunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka dengan telunjuknya. Kise makin bingung. Apakah ia memintanya untuk disuapi, begitu? Lebih baik dicoba dulu. Tidak ada salahnya juga, kan.

"Umm..." Kise mengambil mangkuk Yukio, dan sendok yang belum tersentuh di samping mangkuk itu. Dengan gugup ia mulai mengambil sesendok es krim, dan menyuapi Yukio.

Ini konyol, pikirnya. Ia tidak pernah melakukan ini terhadap seseorang, apalagi terhadap seorang pria yang baru ia kenal. Meskipun ia tidak menyalahkan Yukio dalam hal ini.

"Ah, maaf, Kise-san! Aku jadi merepotkanmu begini. Biar aku saja yang menyuapi Yukio-niisan." Yoshiki yang sudah menempati tempatnya seperti semula itu mengambil alih mangkuk yang dipegang Kise.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau! Aku hanya ingin dengan Ryota-chan!" Yukio berteriak, membuat beberapa pengunjung kedai menoleh ke arah mereka. Beberapa dari mereka menggumamkan kata seperti, 'Oh, pria idiot. Pantas saja.' Yoshiki mengabaikan perkataan mereka. Ia sudah sering mendengar orang-orang yang menghakimi Yukio seperti itu. Ia lalu menatap Yukio sekali lagi.

"Ryota-chan... Aku hanya mau dengan Ryota-chan," Yukio merengek. Ia mengelap air mata yang turun melalui pipinya dengan punggung tangan lalu menyedot kembali ingus yang tadinya hampir keluar.

"Tidak apa, Kasamatsu-san. Biar aku saja," kata Kise sambil tersenyum ramah. Ia mengambil kembali mangkuk di tangan Yoshiki, dan mulai menyuapi Yukio lagi. Yoshiki terharu. Baru kali ini ada orang yang ingin dekat dengan kakaknya selain dirinya. Yoshiki berbisik, "Terima kasih."

"Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kasamatsu-san?"

"Ah, tidak." Yoshiki mengibaskan tangannya di depan dada sambil tersenyum.

Yoshiki bisa melihat keakraban Kise dengan Yukio yang tergolong cepat. Terlihat beberapa kali Kise membersihkan noda es krim yang ada di sudut bibir Yukio menggunakan ibu jarinya. Sesaat kemudian Yukio telah menghabiskan porsi es krimnya. Kise tersenyum lega, "Sudah habis." Kise menaruh mangkuk yang kini telah kosong itu di meja.

"Lagi," rengeknya. "Aku mau lagi."

"Maaf, Yukio-niisan, tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menghabiskan milikku jika kau mau. Apa kau suka rasa taro, Kasamatsu-san?" tanya Kise pada Yukio.

"Yukio."

"Eh?"

"Namaku -chan selalu memanggilku begitu. Jadi kau juga harus memanggilku Yukio."

* * *

Setelah membayar es krim yang mereka pesan, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju taman. Sejak saat keluar dari kedai, Yukio enggan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kise. Sebenarnya Kise gugup, ia menatap Yoshiki seolah meminta bantuan. Tetapi Yoshiki malah tersenyum mendukung. Sepertinya Yoshiki tidak terlalu peka dalam hal ini.

Saat sampai di taman, Yukio adalah orang yang pertama kali berteriak kegirangan. Ia lalu melepaskan genggamannya dari Kise. Lalu berlari kecil.

"Berhati-hatilah, Yukio-niisan!" teriak Yoshiki.

Area taman itu bersih dan luas. Banyak anak-anak yang sedang bermain, menghabiskan hari libur mereka. Ada juga para ibu yang sedang mendorong kereta bayinya. Udara disini pun bersih. Membuat siapa saja betah berlama-lama di taman itu.

Kise dan Yoshiki menduduki bangku taman yang ada di dekat mereka. Dari situ Kise bisa melihat Yukio yang sedang berlari mengejar kupu-kupu yang terbang. Ia juga terlihat melompat beberapa kali, berharap bisa menangkapnya. Beberapa orang yang menyadari tingkah aneh Yukio langsung menjauhi tempat itu. Paling tidak sampai berjarak 50 kaki dari dirinya.

"Ada apa, Kise-san?"

"Ah?"

"Kulihat kau senyum-senyum sendiri, lalu tiba-tiba kau cemberut lagi,"

"Umm, itu..."

"Apakah karena orang-orang yang menjauhi Yukio-niisan?" Ah, apakah pikirannya mudah sekali ditebak? Kise mengangguk.

"Itu sudah biasa bagiku. Yukio-niisan juga tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Mungkin karena ia tidak tahu seperti apa dirinya di mata orang lain. Yukio-niisan adalah kakak yang baik," Kise bisa mendengar dengan jelas helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Yoshiki ketika ia selesai mengatakan hal itu. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Yoshiki. Saat ia menoleh lagi ke tempat Yukio berada, Yukio sudah menghilang.

Kise merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. "Yukio," suaranya tertahan. Matanya berkilat mencari keberadaan pria dengan mata yang indah itu. Kise berlari, meninggalkan Yoshiki yang masih heran akan tindakan yang diambil Kise dengan tiba-tiba.

Kise berkali-kali meneriakkan nama Yukio. Wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan. Jelas saja, bagaimana kalau ia mengejar kupu-kupu sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah berada di tengah jalan lalu sebuah mobil menabraknya. Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Semoga saja. Kise berusaha menghilangkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya.

Ia terus saja berlari, membuat poninya sedikit basah karena keringat. "Yukio-san! Kau dimana?!" teriak Kise penuh keputusasaan. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"K-kise-san, tunggu," Yoshiki berusaha menyeimbangkan kecepatan berlarinya dengan Kise bersusah payah. Ia berhenti sejenak, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Yukio, dimana Yukio-san?!" suaranya naik beberapa oktaf. Ia tidak menunggu jawaban dari Yoshiki, ia kembali meninggalkan Yoshiki untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Eh?!" Yoshiki yang baru sadar ditinggalkan Kise, cepat-cepat berlari lagi sebelum jarak mereka semakin jauh. Saat Yoshiki sudah berada di belakang Kise, ia menarik kemeja Kise paksa.

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Aku tahu Yukio-niisan berada dimana. Ikuti aku," Kise mengangguk sebelum mengikuti Yoshiki. Mereka berlari ke bagian barat taman. Beberapa kali Kise meneriaki Yoshiki seperti, 'Percepatlah sedikit langkah kakimu itu!', membuat Yoshiki sedikit kesal. Kalau saja Kise bukanlah orang yang berumur lebih tua dari dirinya, mungkin Yoshiki sudah menendang bokongnya.

Saat sampai pada tempat yang dimaksud Yoshiki, mereka berdua terdiam sejenak. Disana terlihat sedikit sepi. Tidak seperti di bagian central taman. Lahan taman di bagian sini tampaknya sengaja dibuat untuk menanam berbagai macam bunga. Tetapi sebagian besar didominasi dengan bunga matahari.

Sedikit jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang, terlihat Yukio sedang berjongkok memperhatikan banyaknya kupu-kupu disana. Kise langsung berlari menuju arahnya, tidak memperdulikan Yoshiki yang sedang membungkuk memegangi kedua lututnya, ia mengatur nafasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Berlari bukanlah keahliannya, jadi jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia sudah kelelahan bila berlari dengan jarak yang melebihi sepuluh meter saja. Ditambah tadi Kise berlari kelewat cepat, membuat dirinya kewalahan.

"Yukio-san! Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, eh?!" tanya Kise dengan nada yang tinggi saat ia sudah berhadapan dengan Yukio. Ia memegangi kedua lengan Yukio. Sedangkan Yukio hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Otaknya membutuhkan proses yang cukup lama untuk mencerna hal ini. Kise lalu memeluk lelaki di depannya ini.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, mengerti? Kau membuatku dan Kasamatsu-san khawatir," ucapan Kise lebih terdengar seperti gumaman bagi Yukio.

"Ryota-chan...sesak,"

"Eh?! M-maaf!" Kise langsung melepas pelukannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Wah, waah, Yukio-niisan sekarang sudah akrab ya dengan Kise-san," goda Yoshiki. Membuat Kise melemparkan deathglare terbaiknya. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak mempan bagi Yoshiki. Ia malah menyengir sambil memasang wajah tidak berdosa.

"Iya. Aku senang bisa dekat dengan Ryota-chan!" Yukio menggelayut manja pada lengan Kise. Yoshiki tertawa melihat ekspresi Kise yang kaget dan wajahnya yang bertambah merah.

"Haha, baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita pulang? Aku sudah lelah karena Kise-san yang mengajakku berlari mengitari taman seluas ini hanya untuk mencari Nii-san."

"Eh? Aku tidak mengajakmu! Kau saja yang salah, mengapa tidak mengatakan kalau Yukio-san ada disini lebih awal?!"

"Eh, kau kan lari duluan. Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan kalau kau terus berlari!"

* * *

Sebelum pulang ke flat, tadi mereka menyempatkan diri ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli beberapa keju cheddar. Tentu saja Yukio yang memintanya. Kise masih ingat ketika Yukio yang ingin membeli semua tumpukan keju yang ada disitu. Tapi Yoshiki melarangnya, membuat Yukio mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Itu semua membuat Kise tertawa. Entah mengapa setiap berada di dekat Yukio, Kise selalu bisa tersenyum karena sikapnya yang menurutnya lucu.

"Terima kasih ya sudah mau berjalan-jalan pagi bersama kami," Yoshiki tersenyum. Ia berusaha melupakan pertengkaran kecil mereka saat di taman. Kini mereka sudah berada di depan flat masing-masing. "Terima kasih juga sudah mau mentraktir kami es krim tadi."

Kise mengangguk singkat sebelum berbalik badan masuk ke dalam flatnya. "Peluk," tiba-tiba Kise bisa merasakan seseorang melingkarkan kedua lengannya melintangi dadanya. Tanpa menoleh pun, ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Yukio-san?"

"Yoshi-chan selalu melakukan ini ke-kepadaku...jika kami ingin berpisah. Jadi kupikir aku juga pantas melakukan ini kepadamu." Yukio kemudian melepaskan pelukannya lalu melangkah mundur. Kise membalikkan badannya menghadap Yukio. Ia tersenyum mendengar alasan polos yang diberikan Yukio.

"Iya. Terima kasih ya. Selamat siang, Yukio-san. Besok jika ada waktu, aku akan berkunjung ke flatmu," kata Kise sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Yeaay! Baiklah, Ryota-chan! Sayonara!" kata Yukio kelewat bersemangat. Ia berjinjit lalu mencium pipi kiri Kise dengan tiba-tiba. Setelah itu ia meninggalkan Kise yang masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Yukio masuk ke dalam flatnya dan menutup pintunya keras. Membuat suara debaman yang lumayan keras juga. Menyadarkan Kise dari lamunannya. Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam flatnya.

**-to be continued-**

* * *

A/N: Maaf ya kalau chapter 2 nya kurang memuaskan. Dan... apakah Kasamatsu disini terlalu 'over'? Saya mengharapkan saran, kritik, masukan anda dalam review. Itu akan sangat membantu saya. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic ini! *bow*


End file.
